


看电影不如3P

by Asinarc



Series: Thominewt [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 实打实的3P，Minho和Newt双龙入Thomas





	

**Author's Note:**

> 主配对Newt/Thomas Minho→Newt提及 79的文的设定 79交不出来那篇文了

 

他们三个挤在一张沙发上看电影。

Newt坐在最中间，挤得要死。他用手肘不轻不重地撞Thomas，示意对方离自己远一点。Thomas像是根本意识不到地翘着腿笑，手里抱着一桶爆米花，正一颗一颗往嘴里扔。

“……Tommy。”Newt半无奈，半警告地说。同样被挤在角落里的Minho翻了一个大白眼。

Thomas还挂着一副白痴一样的笑。他的一条大腿搭在Newt的大腿上，另一条腿则伸长了，脚踝刚好搭上Minho的膝盖。Newt试图移开自己被Thomas完全压在下面的身子，挣扎地伸出一只手，抓了一把爆米花。

Thomas偏要就着Newt的手去抢，舌尖像只该死的狗一样舔过Newt的手心。后者似乎仍在全神贯注地看电影，盯着电视屏幕目不转睛。

Minho的眼睛瞟过他们，又瞟过Newt的嘴唇。

Thomas注意到了Minho的目光，他对Minho笑起来的样子让警察后脖子上的汗毛都竖起来。Thomas的脚底仍抵在Minho的大腿上，他侧了侧身子，把后背贴上沙发，给Minho提供了一个最佳视角。

Minho一开始并没有意识到这是什么的最佳视角。

Thomas原本搭在Newt大腿上的那条腿向后压，像束缚皮带一样固定住了他。他的手几乎漫不经心地搭在Newt的阴茎上，隔着裤子毫无技巧地随意拨弄。Minho听见Newt咽下了一声的卡在喉咙里的呼吸。

Minho的视线停在Newt的脸上，又做贼心虚地试图移开。Newt悄悄喘息的声音仿佛强迫着Minho吞下一把羽毛，边缘刺痒地卡在他的喉咙里和胃里。剩下的在他的皮肤上摩擦，粗暴又轻佻地挑起他的欲望。

同样粗暴又轻佻的还有Thomas的脚趾。他的脚踩着Minho的大腿向上擦过，停在Minho的阴茎上。说真的，Minho真的很佩服他一心多用的样子。Thomas已经隔着Newt的裤子勾出了轮廓，Newt也不再假装一本正经了：他盯着Thomas的眼睛，像是能把他吞到肚子里。

Minho吞了一口口水。

Thomas和Newt接吻的声音淫靡又响亮，口水声和呻吟声若有若无。Minho把眼睛转回来，没往那边看。他不知道自己该是什么心情。

也有可能他不该有什么别的心情。Thomas的脚底有意无意地在他的阴茎上，不轻不重地碾过来，又碾过去。Minho挪了挪身子，但Thomas的脚趾不屈不挠地追了过来，揉搓着他的顶端。

Thomas就是这么一个喜欢在火上浇油的信心十足的小混蛋，就像他喜欢在案发现场留下再明显不过的线索一样。Minho真是恨死他了。Minho也恨自己恨他恨得咬牙切齿还要给他擦屁股。

不是字面意义上的。

他握住了Thomas的脚，及时阻止他煽风点火。那两个人的接吻终于停止了，口水甚至滴在Minho的前襟上。Newt舔着嘴唇，Minho盯着他的嘴唇，感觉自己更硬了起来。

“别盯着他看了。”Thomas突然开口说，吓了Minho一跳。不过那听上去一点都不像是不高兴。Newt有点儿志得意满地咯咯轻笑起来。

Thomas扒过Minho的脸，托着他的颧骨张开嘴。他像是要把他的舌头吞下去似的用力吸吮，舌尖抵在舌头下面的肉筋上。Minho拽着Thomas的肩膀把他拉得更近，Thomas的一只手伸进他的衬衫里，正捏住他一边的乳头。

他另一边的乳头顶起衬衫，Newt隔着布料漫不经心地抚弄它。他更多的是在专心解开Minho的皮带，拉下拉链的动作敏感地擦过Minho的阴茎，他的呻吟声被Thomas吃了下去。

“操。”Minho喃喃，咬牙切齿骂脏话。

电影早就被忘记了，盛着爆米花的塑料大碗在Thomas脱下裤子的时候碰翻在地上，幸亏铺着地毯。Minho把一根手指插进Thomas的后穴，跟对方急不可耐的手撞在一起。

Thomas已经在他之前把润滑挤在了手指上，先一步插进了自己的身体里。他的手指和Minho的手指在他自己的肠子里湿哒哒搅在一起。Thomas仰着脖子发出一声长长的呻吟，跨坐在Minho的身上，而Newt站在他的背后，一边帮着把Thomas的运动衫拉过头顶，一边兴致勃勃看着这一幕。

Thomas的肠道里满满地塞着四根手指，然后Minho又塞进他的第三根。他把手指微微张开，Thomas从喉咙里发出咕噜的声音，张着嘴轻轻哈气，后穴随着他的呼吸节奏小幅收缩着。

Newt去摸Minho的阴茎，替他套上安全套。他一直饶有兴趣，这时候轻掐Minho的大腿内部：“快点。”他催促道。在Minho挺入Thomas体内的时候蹲下身，用舌尖去舔Minho的睾丸。

这不是第一次Minho进入Thomas，在润滑剂和扩张下他进入得顺利得要命。他心里应该有些奇怪的感觉——事实上他心里总是有些奇怪的感觉，在第一次他在那张破弹簧床上和这两个人做爱的时候，还有看着Newt杀人的时候——这些感觉在快感之下不足为道。Thomas坐在他的阴茎上，甚至在Minho挺身之前就自己上上下下地动了起来。他的手指紧紧扣在Minho小腹的肌肉上。

Newt跪在地上，把Minho漏在外面的睾丸含在嘴里，像津津有味品尝什么糖果。含在嘴里又吐出来，用舌尖围着那两个沉甸甸的东西打转。Newt的舌尖碰到了Minho的阴茎与Thomas的后穴交合的地方，浅浅戳刺，舌头舔过Thomas的褶皱和Minho阴茎根部。

Minho的动作不由自主加快，深深顶进Thomas的身体里，他在快感累积中粗喘着气，结果被Newt的牙齿轻轻刮过。Minho不由自主低吼一声，痛得几乎畏缩。

Newt一脸无辜地看他，用略沙的舌面安抚自己刚刚咬过的位置。“别太着急。”他说，“才刚开始呢啊。”

他的一根手指挤着Minho的阴茎一起插进了Thomas的身体里。Thomas原本自顾自地律动，这会儿也停了下来，仰着头，指腹深陷进Minho的皮肤里。

原本Thomas的内壁就吸着Minho的阴茎，多了一根手指让内里更加拥挤。Newt稍微弯曲手指，试图让Thomas的后穴扩张得更大。他的动作同时让Minho和Thomas停滞住，Thomas大声呻吟出来，腰挺得笔直，渗出的前液滴在Minho的小腹和阴毛上。

Newt的另一只手绕过Thomas的腰，去握他坚硬的前端，用两根手指圈起他的龟头，食指停留在他的马眼上。Thomas一边呻吟一边笑得像遇见什么好笑的事，“宝贝儿。”他拖长声音说，侧过头去大口舔Newt的耳朵，逗他与自己接吻。

Minho看着他们两个接吻。他在Thomas的身体里进入得更深，几分钟以前他还以为这是个不可能的事。Thomas的重量似乎都压在了他的阴茎上。Thomas含住Newt的舌头，把自己的与他交缠在一起，口水顺着嘴角淌下去。Newt从鼻子里发出软糯的鼻音，好像他没有把第二根手指塞进Thomas的后穴里似的。

Newt的两根手指在Thomas的肠道里张开成剪刀状，关节磕磕绊绊地蹭过Minho的柱体。Thomas的腿向两侧张到最开，方便承担Newt和Minho的进入。Minho在沙发上向后坐了坐——他快掉下去了——这个震颠的动作让Newt手一抖，擦过了Thomas的前列腺。更多的前列腺液或者是精液从Thomas的阴茎里渗了出来。

“快点啊。”他半呜咽地催他们。

Newt把蘸着Thomas精液的手指塞进Thomas的嘴里，后者像是吸吮融化的冰棒一样吸吮着它们。Newt的手指搅着Thomas的口腔，一边在Thomas身后站直，把Thomas的后背向前推，示意他趴在Minho的身上。

Minho意识到他想要做什么。“等等。”他哭笑不得地阻止，“我腰快断了——”

Newt对他翻白眼，根本没在乎他的抗议。趴在他身上的Thomas也很快让他分神。Thomas像只小狗一样舔着Minho脸上的五官，带着他自己精液的腥膻味道亲吻他。然后Newt抵着Thomas被开拓的后穴，缓慢地挤了进去。

Minho可不知道这是什么滋味，他只能猜这约莫不是很好受。Newt的龟头插了一半就不动了，等着Thomas先适应。Thomas捏在Minho身上的手爆出了青筋，他用力呼吸，好像怎么也吸不够氧气。

但另一方面，Minho的感觉又太好，他不能抱怨。Newt的龟头和他的阴茎挤在一起，像是两个在挤在房檐底下躲雨的小孩，上不来气。Newt又进入了一点，Thomas呜咽着，不由自主向前试图逃离，却被Minho牢牢抓住，固定在原地。

“放松啦Tommy……”Newt说，用指尖轻搔Thomas的入口。Minho意识到Thomas的阴茎还坚硬地贴在自己身上，意味着这其实对于他来说并不痛苦。也许比起Thomas更需要适应的人是他。Newt的阴茎进来了大半，在Thomas的甬道里紧贴着Minho的。

Newt缓慢地拔出去一点，又插了进来。Thomas的口水滴进了Minho的耳朵里，“要撑坏了……”他喃喃道，在Newt再捅进去的时候难耐地发出一声颤巍巍的尖叫。

Newt一巴掌扇在Thomas的屁股上，Thomas抖了一下，夹得更紧。Minho总是对大多数事物都抱有同情心。他吃软不吃硬，当初Newt和Thomas找上他的时候也就是利用了这点。但Thomas就是一个彻头彻尾欠操的小婊子，只欠让别人操烂他，说真的，他总能激起别人心中最阴暗的那一面。

一点都没错。Minho舔掉Thomas的口水和眼泪。Newt已经完全进来了，和Minho的阴茎摩擦着，光是想着这一点Minho就能射出来——射进Thomas的身体里，一塌糊涂，精液和肠道乱七八糟黏在一起——也许下一次可以。他还没射，因为掐着Thomas胯骨的Newt缩了手，把手指放在被撑得大开的Thomas的肛口。

他修长的手指摸过Thomas穴口的褶皱和Minho的睾丸和阴茎，又摸他自己的。这个角度Minho什么也看不见，只能靠想象。Thomas好像看穿了他在想什么，嘻嘻地笑了起来，又像是幸灾乐祸。Minho报复地向上一顶。

Minho死死掐着Thomas的腰，他的动作不徐不疾，每一下都用力得要命，尽他所能顶到肠道的最深处。然而真正能碰到Thomas前列腺的是Newt，他是要掌控所有人射精的那个。他的律动好像和Minho错开，又似乎合拍。Minho低吼着加快速度。

就像是高中的时候和别的男生在洗手间或者校园角落时发生的不插入的关系。把手握成拳，把两个人的阴茎圈在一起。现在把两个人阴茎圈在一起的是Thomas的肠道。Newt又顶在了Thomas的前列腺上，这一次Thomas尖叫着射了出来。他一口咬住了Minho的左胸，像是盖章一样，牙齿陷在绷紧的肌肉里。

他射的瞬间夹紧的身体让Minho和Newt两个人也射了出来，精液没能灌满Thomas的后穴但显然安全套是盛不住，多余的从两根阴茎的缝隙之间向下流。但这还不是结束，就算Thomas射的中途Newt也没停止抽插。他的阴茎大力摩擦着Minho的阴茎，安全套上增加情趣的颗粒像是人行道上的盲道一样硌着他最敏感的部位。

他们等射精之后过了一会儿才抽出来。“我不要戴这该死的东西了。”Newt说，厌恶地把安全套从自己阴茎上弄下来，口都没扎就随便地一扔。Thomas笑着把自己一脸口水蹭在Newt的脸上，“对。”他附和，“你的鸡巴都不能呼吸了。”

Minho在一旁翻着白眼，被Thomas塞了一个不知道沾着谁的精液的、从不知道地上哪里捡的爆米花到嘴里。他开始没反应过来，嚼了两下以后立刻皱着脸准备吐掉，被Thomas傻笑着拉进一个响亮的亲吻阻止掉，嘴唇分开的时候发出“啵”的一声，完全是强迫着被逼咽了下去。

电影还在放，现在到了激情的枪战环节。Thomas又捡了一个爆米花，试图塞进Newt的嘴里。Newt嫌弃地躲开，挤回Minho的身边。“脏死了。”Newt说，他拉下Thomas接吻的时候脸上有种每次看Minho都会觉得恶心的宠溺。

 

 


End file.
